This program is a continuation of a short-term research experience for medical students. The objective of this program is to attract highly qualified medical students to careers in translational/clinical cancer research. The program will accomplish this objective by providing students with summer research opportunities in active biomedical research laboratories whose focus is the transfer of information from the laboratory to treatment of the patient and by exposing the students to excellent clinician/scientist faculty. This program is complementary to an NCI funded short-term research training experience in basic cancer research at this institution. By exposing the students to outstanding clinician/scientists engaged in meaningful, relevant cancer research, the program aims to motivate talented, interested students to seek careers in translational cancer research. This program has the following specific aims: A. Permit student participants to develop insight into the process by which results from the research laboratory are translated into diagnostic and therapeutic approaches to cancer. B. Provide initial experience in the design and execution of experiments that validate the potential of diagnostic and therapeutic approaches to cancer. C. Foster constructive views as to the role of clinical scientists in an academic research center. D. . Enhance the perception that the clinical scientist plays a meaningful and rewarding role in the development and application of findings from the cancer research laboratory to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer. E. Bring student participants into regular contact with role models who are enthusiastic about research in cancer. F. Underscore the importance of the role of the physician as an intermediary between the basic science research laboratory and the patient office. This aim is to reinforce the notion that the physician who understands research can best translate it into the problems of patient care, can formulate and test hypotheses, and is more likely to provide ideas for further investigation.